


The Quarrel

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-19
Updated: 2000-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser quarrel!This story is a sequel toThe Honeymoon.





	The Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
  


Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

 

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie

 

A fourth (and last) short story. Follows The Call, The Return and The Honeymoon. All couples have their falling out, even Ray and Fraser! 

  
  


THE QUARREL

by Callie

 

Constable Benton Fraser sat at his desk staring at the opposite wall, his mind full of Ray; his beautiful, loving and gentle Ray, who at this moment in time was angry with him, who had slammed out of the apartment and screeched off in the GTO. 

Fraser sighed to himself as he twiddled distractedly with the plain gold band on his ring finger. He looked down at the gold band remembering how, six months ago, they had exchanged rings committing themselves to each other forever. 

"Constable Benton Fraser," he muttered to himself. "You suck," he mimicked one of Ray's favourite sayings. Fraser continued to berate himself silently; he should have know better than to fuss over Ray when he was tired, irritable and frustrated over his current case, a series of brutal muggings. Fraser sighed to himself; he loved Ray with all his heart, and couldn't help worrying about him especially when he wasn't eating or sleeping properly. Ray had lost his temper, and had begun to shout at him. Fraser had tried to placate him, but as usual it had just seemed to make Ray angrier, and he had slammed out of the apartment. Fraser's hand hovered over the telephone; he wanted to call Ray at the precinct - to talk to him, hear his voice, tell him that he was sorry, that he loved him - but Fraser was afraid that he would just make Ray angry again. 

Shaking his head, Fraser turned back to his paperwork having decided to leave the Consulate early to go home and prepare Ray's favourite meal as a sort of apology for his behaviour that morning. A loud shout and a cracking noise startled him out of his reverie. "Now what?" he thought to himself as he hurried out of his office towards the commotion, Diefenbaker at his heels.

Fraser hurried through the doorway leading to the hallway stopping in his tracks to cast his eyes around the scene before him. The newly appointed Inspector lay sprawled on the floor, blood from a gaping wound in his head soaking into the expensive carpet, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. The wolf growled loudly in the back of his throat starting to move forwards. "Diefenbaker," Fraser warned putting a calming hand on the wolf's snout.

Fraser turned his attention to the young red-headed man, who was pointing a gun at Constables Turnbull and Connor. He was shouting obscenities at the officers, his eyes glinting with madness. He saw Fraser approaching him, and he waved the gun at the Mountie. "Just stay there," he snarled. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Fraser shook his head continuing to approach his hand outstretched. "Now if you would kindly hand me the gun. I am sure we can sort things out." His voice remained calm in an effort to try and coax the young man to give him the weapon.

"No," the man screamed. "If you come any closer, I'll shoot you. Like I did him," he waved his gun towards the Inspector's body. Diefenbaker snarled making the young man hesitate for a moment. "And then I'll shoot that," he aimed the gun at the wolf.

Fraser ignored the comment, ordering Diefenbaker to stay put, continuing to walk forwards, his arm still outstretched, concentrating on trying to calm the young man down. He caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. "No," Fraser shouted as he saw Constable Connor throw himself towards the gunman.

Fraser heard the sound of gunshot first, then Turnbull's shout as he dropped to his knees, a searing pain ripping through his side. Fraser automatically put his hand to his side as he felt another sharp pain high in his chest. "Ray," he murmured as he slumped forward, the darkness surrounding him as he headed towards oblivion.

 

**************

 

Stanley Raymond Kowalski sat staring at the untidy piles of paperwork littering the surface of his desk. He absently twiddled the plain gold band on his ring finger as he thought about Fraser and their love for each other. "Ya suck Kowalski," he chastised himself.

Ray's anger had slowly dissolved during the morning, and now he only felt guilty for shouting at Fraser that morning. He knew that Fraser was only worried about him not eating or sleeping properly; tired Ray had taken his frustration, over his recent case, out on Fraser when he had tried to persuade him to eat some breakfast. Fraser had tried to calm him down, but it had only made him angrier and he had slammed out of the apartment.

Ray loved Fraser, and he groaned to himself as he recalled the hurt look on Fraser's face as he had been shouting at him. Ray's hand hovered over the telephone; he wanted to call the Consulate, speak to Fraser, hear his voice, tell him that he loved him and that he was sorry. Ray bit his bottom lip anxiously; Fraser had every reason not to speak to him. He decided to leave early, go home and cook Fraser's favourite meal as a sort of apology for his behaviour that morning.

Ray shivered slightly; he thought that he could hear Fraser calling him; he looked around the squad room expecting to see Fraser walk in. Instead, he saw the new young detective - Alex Bateman - race into the room breathless. "Hey. There's been a shooting downtown," he announced loudly. "Huey and Dewey have just called it in. Do you think we should go down and help?" he asked eagerly. "They might need....."

Lieutenant Welsh had emerged from his office at the noise. "Now just calm down Bateman," he interrupted the younger man mid-sentence, trying to calm the over eager newly promoted detective. "And tell us slowly what has happened."

Bateman blushed slightly; he swallowed hard trying to calm his eagerness. "Well Lieutenant. Huey and Dewey just called in a shooting. Some kid just walked into the Canadian Consulate and shot two Mounties dead," he said. "Should we go and assist?"

Welsh ignored the question glancing sideways at Ray, who had stood up staring at the younger detective. He stood frozen, his face deathly pale; the only movement being his fingers distractedly twiddling the gold band he wore on his ring finger.

"Ray," Welsh advanced slowly. "Ray," he said louder. His voice seemed to startle Ray out of his trance. "Come on. I'll drive you over there," Welsh grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door. Welsh turned. "You stay here and hold the fort," he ordered Bateman ignoring the disappointed look from the younger man.

 

**************

 

Welsh carefully manoeuvred his vehicle through the busy traffic, casting sideways glances at Ray, who remained unusually silent and still his pale eyes staring straight ahead, lost in his thoughts.

Welsh sighed silently to himself; he had guessed about Fraser and Ray's changed relationship, but had chosen not to mention it to either of them. He respected their privacy, and gave them points for remaining totally professional when they were in his squad room. Welsh was secretly glad that the two lonely men had found each other considering that they both deserved some love and happiness in their lives. Despite the gold rings he had noticed them both wearing, Welsh doubted very much that anyone else had guessed about their relationship.

Turning the corner, Welsh took in the chaotic scene before him - two ambulances were parked outside the Consulate, blue and white patrol vehicles blocked the street off, with patrolman directing traffic away from the building. Welsh parked his vehicle near one of the ambulances. He turned to Ray. "Ray. Why don't you stay here. I'll go and find Huey and Dewey," Welsh offered kindly.

Ray shook his head, his hand on the door handle. "Nah. Gotta find Fraser," he murmured slipping out of the passenger seat. "Gotta say sorry." Welsh frowned at the comment as he got out of the vehicle following Ray, who was heading towards a blanket covered stretcher that the paramedics were about to lift onto the back of the ambulance.

"Please don't let it be Ben," Ray muttered to himself as he ran towards the vehicle. "Please." At his request, the paramedics uncovered the body, and Ray couldn't help sighing with relief as he looked down at the dead face of the new Constable.

Ray turned his back on the paramedics, his body trembling slightly as he balled his hands into fists. He saw Turnbull standing at the top of the steps staring into the distance, and he hurried towards him. "Where's Fraser? Is he OK?" Ray cried. "Is he OK? Turnbull? Is Fraser OK?" Ray shook the young Constable who seemed to be in shock. 

Turnbull turned his attention from staring at the ambulance to Ray. "He's been shot," he replied quietly. "He's in there," he pointed into the Consulate building as Ray pushed past him.

Ray glanced around the usually quiet reception hallway searching for Fraser. He saw two paramedics kneeling on the floor in the process of attaching Fraser to drips and portable monitors. Ray hurried towards them, ignoring the blanket covered body and the large puddle of blood that had stained the carpet. Ray knelt at Fraser's side clasping a blood stained hand. "How is he?" he looked up at the paramedics, his blue eyes anxious.

"Not good," one of the paramedics answered. "We're just about ready to transport him to the hospital." 

Ray helped the paramedics lift Fraser onto a stretcher covering him gently with a blanket as the paramedics started to wheel him towards the door. Ray continued to cling onto his hand, glaring at the paramedics as they tried to persuade him to let go.

Ray looked up at Welsh as they passed the lieutenant in the doorway. Welsh nodded at him. "You go with him," he said. "I'll meet you there when I'm done here."

 

***************

 

Welsh arrived at the hospital an hour and a half later finding half his squad room in the small waiting room. "So who's holding the fort?" he asked gruffly watching as some of the detectives avoided his gaze, dropping their heads guiltily.

"Lieutenant," Francesca Vecchio stepped forward, tears in her eyes. "We all just wanted to be here. To make sure Fraser is OK."

The Lieutenant's reply was interrupted by a doctor in blue scrubs walking towards them. "Next of kin to Benton Fraser?" he asked studying the group, his gaze resting on Francesca. Stepping forward, the doctor dropped a gold ring into her hand. "I think you ought to look after this for him."

"But...," Francesca started to say, her expression one of confusion, as she looked down at the gold band.

"That's mine," a voice from the back of the crowd said. Francesca and the other detectives stared as Ray stepped forward taking the ring from the young woman's hand. "It matches.... matches this one," he held up his ring finger.

"I'm sorry," the doctor blushed. "I didn't mean. I just assumed....."

"Yeh," Ray interrupted. "Most people would."

The doctor shrugged swallowing his embarrassment, becoming businesslike. "Are you Constable Fraser's next of kin?"

"Yeh," Ray answered ignoring the surprised looks on his colleagues' faces. "And don't worry, it's all legal, but I aint got the papers with me."

"That won't be necessary," the doctor said as he drew Ray to one side.

"How is he? Is he OK?"Ray asked anxiously. "When can I see him?" 

"Constable Fraser is a very lucky man," the doctor said. "We managed to remove both bullets safely and repair the damage they caused. He came through the surgery very well. We've done all we can for him. Now it's up to him. The next 24 hours will be crucial."

"Can I see.... see him?" Ray asked hopefully.

"Yes of course," the doctor replied. "I'll get a nurse to come and get you when he's settled in his room."

"Thanks," Ray mumbled as he moved towards a chair slumping down, resting his head in his hands. He could vaguely hear low whisperings from the assembled group of detectives; Ray could guess what they were talking about, but he didn't care - all he wanted was Fraser, well, alive and in his arms telling him long Inuit stories.

Welsh sat down next to Ray, gently rubbing his hand gently in circular movements on his back. "He'll be fine Kowalski," he soothed. "Fraser's strong."

"Yeh," Ray answered straightening up casting the lieutenant a grateful smile. "Yeh. Yer right." Ray stared down at his hand; unclenching his fist, he gazed at Fraser's ring. He slipped it onto his middle finger - it was too big - for safe keeping. 

 

**************

Ray sat silently watching Fraser, who was still unconscious after three days. He was surrounded by machines monitoring his breathing and heart rate. Drips and wires came from and went to his still body, and a respirator breathed for him.

Welsh had visited briefly on the second day to brief Ray on the shooting. Andrew Cody had entered the Consulate wanting to join his girlfriend and baby in Canada. The Inspector had begun to explain the lengthy emigration procedure; Cody had become angry, taking out a gun and shooting the Inspector in the head. Fraser had been shot as he tried to calm Cody down. Constable Connor had been killed in the ensuing chaos. Diefenbaker and Turnbull had managed to tackle the man to the ground as he tried to make his escape from the Consulate.

Ray leaned forward clasping Fraser's hand. "Ben," he brought the still hand to his lips kissing it gently. "Ben. Can ya hear me? It's Ray."

Ray looked up as the door opened; Welsh entered quietly moving towards the bed. "How's he doing detective?" he asked.

"OK," Ray answered looking back to Fraser. "The doc says he's doing good even thought he aint woken up yet. They're gonna remove the respirator tomorrow."

"That's very good news Kowalski," Welsh agreed smiling. 

"Is Dief OK?" Ray asked continuing to clasp Fraser's hand tightly not caring what the lieutenant thought. 

"Yeh," Welsh suppressed a smirk at the action. "Don't worry Turnbull is taking good care of him," Welsh answered sitting down in the second chair. "I just came by to let you know that they set a trial date, and the DA is confident that Cody will be going away for a very long time."

"Greatness," Ray smiled thinly. "Thanks for coming to tell me. I appreciate it."

"You OK?" Welsh asked studying the younger man carefully. "You look tired. And the doc told me you've haven't been home since the Constable was admitted."

"I'm good," Ray replied. "Need to be here when he wakes up." Welsh nodded in understanding. Ray narrowed his eyes at the lieutenant studying the craggy face. "Ya knew. Didn't ya?" he said. "Before I gave us away."

Welsh smiled. "I aint been a detective for all these years without noticing a few things," he replied nodding towards the two gold rings on Ray's fingers. 

Ray flushed slightly. "Suppose we kinda thought nobody would take any notice."

Welsh chuckled. "From what I heard most people seemed to think you had taken to wearing Stella's ring again. And I don't think they expected Fraser to wear a ring so they didn't look."

"Oh," Ray stammered looking down at his hands.

"Look Ray," Welsh leaned forward slightly. "You both keep it out of my squad room so as far as I am concerned what you do out of working hours, is totally your business," he rose from the chair patting Ray on the back. "And I'm glad you're both happy."

"Ya are?" Ray looked up surprised.

"You were both lonely. You found each other. You're both not lonely any more," Welsh smiled. "Simple logics as the Constable there would no doubt say. And in my book, that's good enough for me."

"But what about....," Ray started to say.

Welsh put a hand on Ray's shoulder silencing him. "Do you really care about what other people think? Does he?" Welsh nodded towards Fraser's bed.

Ray glanced sideways at Fraser lost in thought for a moment. "Nah," he replied. "Guess yer right Lieutenant. We aint lonely anymore, and all that matters to both of us. Is us. And our feelings for each other."

"Good man," Welsh said patting his shoulder again. "Let me know when he wakes up. OK?" 

"OK," Ray agreed as Welsh headed towards the door. "And Lieutenant," Ray said stopping the lieutenant in his tracks. "Thanks."

"No problem detective," Welsh grinned as he closed the door quietly behind him.

Ray turned his attention back to Fraser; perching on the edge of the bed mindful of the tubes and wires, Ray took Fraser's hand in his again. With his free hand, he gently caressed Fraser's face. "Love ya," he whispered kissing Fraser's hand. "I got something to tell ya.... it's sorta important so I need ya awake so I can say it right. OK?" Ray said continuing to caress Fraser's face. "Here," he slipped the larger ring off his finger pushing it back onto Fraser's ring finger. "This is where it belongs." 

Sighing to himself as Fraser remained stubbornly silent, Ray slumped back into the chair to continue his vigil.

**************

Fraser could hear an insistent beeping noise close by. He felt light-headed, his brain muddled with confusing thoughts that gave him a headache when he tried to sort them out. Fraser risked opening his eyes slowly turning his head to the side looking around his surroundings. From the strong smell of antiseptic, Fraser guessed he was in the hospital and he could make out an array of machines near his bed. The room was dimly lit, and someone was holding his hand tightly. 

He shifted position, wincing at the pain it caused in his side and chest. Determined Fraser gritted his teeth looking down; Ray was clutching his hand fast asleep, his head pillowed on his arm which rested on the edge of the bed. Fraser could see the lines of exhaustion etched on Ray's face, and he frowned wondering how long he had been in the hospital.

"Ray," he croaked squeezing the pale hand clutching his. Ray mumbled in his sleep unconsciously squeezing his hand back. "Ray," Fraser repeated. "Ray." 

Fraser watched as Ray slowly opened his eyes. "Ben?" he muttered confused as he tried to rouse himself. "Ben?" he said louder his eyes snapping wide open as he jumped to his feet. "Are you OK? How do you feel? How long have you been awake?" Ray babbled.

Fraser managed a small smile. "Yes. Tired. And sore. And about five minutes," he answered Ray's questions.

"I'll go and get the doc," Ray made to move towards the door, but Fraser hung onto his hand tightly.

"Call button," Fraser croaked. "Then you can stay here with me."

"Smart Mountie," Ray teased leaning over and pressing the call button still gripping Fraser's hand tightly.

 

**************

 

Two days later, Ray bounced into the hospital a smile spread across his face. The doctors were pleased with Fraser's progress and were going to discharge him at the weekend, although it would be a month before he was going to be allowed to return to work. 

Shuddering at the thought of how he could have lost Fraser forever, Ray quickened his pace needing to be close to Fraser to reassure himself that he was alive and well. "If he had died. Where would ya be then Kowalski?" he asked himself. "Not being able to say sorry. That's where," he chastised himself silently as he hurried along the corridor.

Ray took a deep breath before entering Fraser's room. "Hiya Ben," he said smiling. "How are ya feeling this morning?" Machines and monitors gone, Fraser was propped up in bed reading a book on the plight of polar bears in the wild.

"Good afternoon Ray," Fraser smiled back laying his book down. "And I feel much better now that you are here." 

"Sorry. I'm a bit late," Ray apologised. "But I had to go into the precinct to clear up some paperwork. And see Lieutenant Welsh to clear my vacation time so I can look after ya when ya get outta here." 

"Ray," Fraser said as he watched Ray pace the hospital room.

"Felt kinda funny going in there after.... Well ya know.... after me sorta letting our secret outta the bag. But most people just treated me as normal," Ray continued as he made his fifth circuit of the room. "Well as normal as they usually do." 

"Ray," Fraser repeated narrowing his eyes in thought as he watched Ray pace round and round the room talking rapidly; he couldn't put his finger on it, but Fraser had noticed that Ray always seemed nervous and edgy when he visited. "Ray," he said again.

"Although Frannie kept looking at me funny," Ray continued oblivious to Fraser calling his name. He glanced out of the window. "And Dewey kept making kissy noises all the time. And then I got sorta distracted....,"

"Ray," Fraser raised his voice slightly. "Ray."

Ray stopped his pacing looking towards Fraser, who was grinning at him. Ray blushed slightly. "I haven't been listening, have I?" he asked.

"No Ray," Fraser continued to grin. 

"Well ya know what I'm like," Ray grinned back. "My mouth sorta runs away with me." 

"Well could your mouth run over here?" Fraser teased as he patted the bed raising his eyebrows suggestively. "And do something useful."

Ray shot Fraser a lopsided grin. "Oh I think I can do that," he moved towards the bed perching on the edge. Leaning forward, Ray brushed his lips across Fraser's mouth before claiming his lips in a tender kiss. 

Drawing back from the kiss, Fraser smiled. "Thank you kindly."

"Yer welcome," Ray teased taking Fraser's hand in his squeezing gently.

"You look tired," Fraser noted peering at Ray. "Are you getting enough sleep? Are you eating properly?"

"I think this is where we came in," Ray sighed in exasperation.

"I worry about you Ray," Fraser insisted squeezing Ray's hand. "And I just want you to look after yourself."

"I know Ben. And I worry about ya too. And....," Ray started to say.

"You don't have to," Fraser interrupted.

"Why?" Ray pulled his hand from Fraser's jumping up, anger flashing in his pale eyes. "Why can't I worry about you as well? I thought ya and me..... was an equal partnership. Why can't I worry about ya too? Why does it has to be just ya?" Ray started to pace the room again waving his hands in the air. "Ya coulda died, and I wouldn't have been able to say sorry."

"Ray," Fraser said calmly, suddenly understanding the reason for Ray's recent nervousness around him. 

Ray whirled on Fraser. "What?" he snapped. Fraser couldn't suppress the hurt expression on his face and Ray dropped his head guiltily. "Oh God. I'm doing it again," he whispered. "Sorry."

"Ray," Fraser quickly turned his frown into a smile. "Come over here," he patted the bed again. Ray remained stubbornly motionless staring at him, biting at his bottom lip anxiously. Fraser sighed at his partner's obstinacy. "Or do I have to get out of this bed and make you?" he threw the blankets back wincing at the effort.

"Like to see ya try," Ray moved quickly across the room covering Fraser back up with the blankets. Ray sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry for just now, and .... and before," he murmured. 

Fraser took hold of Ray's hand. "You have no reason to be sorry Ray. For either time," he said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to make you eat breakfast that morning. I knew that you were upset over your recent case. I should have known better. And it wasn't your fault I got shot."

"I know. But..," Ray stammered.

Fraser lifted his free hand silencing Ray's protest. "I'm here. You're here. We're together, and that's all that matters to me. Disagreements are just part of being in love," he said.

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "Suppose yer right. And making up is fun." 

"Yes Ray," Fraser grinned. Bringing Ray's hand up to his lips, he kissed it gently. "I know I fuss sometimes..."

"All of the time," Ray interrupted.

"Occasionally," Fraser insisted.

"All of the time," Ray persisted, a small smile playing on his lips.

Now and again," Fraser continued to insist.

"All of the time," Ray maintained, the smile turning into a wide grin.

"Well alright Ray," Fraser conceded. "All of the time."

"Thank you kindly, " Ray mimicked leaning forward and kissing Fraser lightly on the nose.

"I know I fuss some.... all of the time," Fraser corrected himself quickly before Ray interrupted him again. "But it's only because I care about you," Fraser said.

"I know Ben," Ray said squeezing Fraser's hand. "But I'm allowed to worry and care about ya too. It's in the rule book. OK?"

"And which rule book would that be Ray?" Fraser asked puzzled.

"The one I am about to write," Ray replied. "And as ya Mounties are big on rule books. You'll just have to do everything it says without question."

"I see," Fraser grinned laying his head back against the pillows. "And just exactly what are these rules?"

Ray grinned back. "Well rule number one is an easy one. Ya gotta love me, and I gotta love ya. OK?" Fraser nodded his head making Ray's grin grow wider. "OK. Greatness. Rule number two is ...."

"Ray," Fraser interrupted. "Shut up and come here," he tugged on Ray's arm pulling him towards him. "Rule number two is that I can kiss you as many times as I like," Fraser murmured as he captured Ray's lips in a passionate kiss.

Ray pulled back breathless. "Mmmm. I like rule number two," he said. "But I need some more practice before I get it completely right."

"Understood," Fraser grinned as he pulled Ray towards him again.

  
  
  


THE END

  
Love it. Hate it. Views to:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
